darkness, hope and love
by julie klien
Summary: He left her, and now his back, but the person he knew is lost in a dark world that no one can enter,can he draw her out from the darkness or will he be swallowed by it?
1. Author's Note

Author's note

Dear readers,

This is my very first fanfiction and I hope that you will like it…

As of the characters eyes, let's just say that while I was making this story, I was thinking of me as Sakura, since someone close to me calls me Sakura- of course I call him Sasuke. But that's beside the point, so if you'll notice Sakura's eyes are brown –coz my eyes are brown- so that's where the likeness ends.

Why Kakashi?

Simple, I like older men, so, the image of Kakashi suits this particular story. I just hope that you guys would like it.

It has fluff, lemon and romance…

If your going to rate it, please be gentle, okay?

Julie Klien


	2. darkness

Yo people! My very first story that can be read online! Anyway, there are some guide lines on this story and these are:

Sakura – is brown-eyed coz I was trying to see myself as Sakura and I once called Sakura by my special some one. Sakura's age is 25

Kakashi – he's mask is total off. Has been since he left Konoha. Kakashi's age is 35

_____________________________________________________________________

He always wanted to be the one to save her, the one to wipe her tears away from her eyes. The one person to love her without reservation, but it could never happen.

Coldness was written all over her eyes. The once warm chocolate eyes of his Sakura vanished, replace by a hard, heartless woman that is capable of killing somebody in cold blood. No trace of emotion was written on her lovely features.

It was his fault of course. The way he suddenly disappeared leaving her to cope up with his departure, he thought she was strong enough to handle the pain. He was dead wrong.

The sounds of a dying man, penetrated my troubled thoughts, that's when I noticed her; standing besides the target, a sword in her hand, the man was groveling, begging his life to be spared. I looked at her then, trying to gauge if there was any trace of compassion, but there was none.

"you lost your life when you killed these people…" she said in a cold voice. "now I'm going to take your's." with that final words, she swung the sword and efficiently slicing the man. Blood splattered everywhere, her clothes even on her face. Once that was done she faced me, my skin crawled when I saw her look at me with those empty eyes of hers.

They were life less…

***

Kakashi quietly walked towards his house. He was tried from the mission that was last given to him, aside from the fact that he saw he's former student kill someone without even having a single remorse. He sighed with all things that were happening around him, he was used to death. But the sight of Sakura, killing, blood on her face made him feel guilty that he had left her, when she needed him most.

A deep sigh escape his lips. He was worst than Sasuke. Even though she loved that man, he was her friend and he left, without even saying good bye. Even at that time, he could sense the darkness growing inside her, he thought that she can fight it, can escape it can win against it…it never occurred to him that it will devour her.

He was so wrong.

So very, very, wrong.

Damn. He thought.

"Shinita ku nai…" I don't want to die…but apparently she did die…oh she was alive physically, but, her emotions, the one thing that he _loved_ most about her did.

Love

That was something new. When did he start to love his former student? Maybe when he was away, and the odds were against him, he would think of his Sakura, and he would found the strength to fight all of his foes. Maybe during the night when he was alone and looking at the stars thinking, whishing that she was beside him. Or may be during the time when the love of her life left her, and she ran to him for a shoulder to cry on…what ever happened to him during the time he was away, was nothing compared to seeing HIS Sakura lose the emotion and the soul she once has.

He gazed at the night sky. It was almost midnight, and yet he wasn't sleepy. He was bone tired but sleep still eluded him. He entered his dark house and when straight to his spacious bathroom. He shed his clothes and stepped inside the shower room. Water ran down his lean body, washing the dirt and grime away.

He closed his eyes. And hope fully, the water could dispel the guilt…

***

Death

It was in the air around her. It was in the aura that surrounds her and its insides her system. And no mater how much she tries to erase the smell of blood from her body, the sent still lingers…

Her skin was already red from constant scrubbing, but she still feels dirty and filthy.

I don't want to die, I don't want to die. That phrase kept ringing inside her head. Making her knees trembled from the meaning of it. She closed her eyes tightly, forcing the memories away from her present state of mind. The past is the past, she told her self. It can never hurt me, I won't let it. A drop of blood drew her attention, then its taste. She bit her lip too hard and it caused a cut on it. She quickly got out of the bath and ran towards the kitchen; she opened her fridge and got an ice cube put it on her bleeding lip. She had already wiped all of the blood from her body; she doesn't need to add her own. She shivered, remembering her state of undress; she went to her room and picked up the first thing that was on top of her drawer.

_Kakashi…_she thought

The emotionless face of Konaha's Bloody Blossom broke into a small sweet smile. If anyone was around the transformation was astounding.

She clutched the shirt tightly against her body before putting it on. Once that was done she smoothed it down her body, thinking of the former owner of the shirt.

The smile vanished, replace by sadness that threaten to bring tears on her eyes. She breathed deeply, focusing on anything rather than the owner of the shirt she's wearing. It didn't work. When a single tear escaped her closed eyes, other followed. A sob broke out from the depths of her throat, making it harder for her to maintain her cold unresponsive self. She finally lost the battle and let her emotion take over.

"Why? Kakashi, why?" heart wrenching sobs shook her body until she was kneeling in front of her bed, arm around her self. Over and over again she repeated the same phrase, until finally, exhaustion took over and she fell asleep whispering his name;

"Kakashi…"

Second chapter coming up! Question and suggestion email me!


	3. Hope

Hope

"Make her feel again," Tsunade said.

"What?!" that came the very stunned Kakashi.

The Hokage sat up and looked outside her window. "Make her feel alive again, Kakashi," she said in a very quite and soft voice. And then, she looked at him, sadness was written all over her face. "I know this is too much too ask for you. After all, you were the only person she can run into, but you left her."

"Don't remind me," he said, in the same equal voice.

"I'm not; I'm just pointing out the things why I must give you this request…"

"Request, Tsunade?"

"Yes, a request, if this was a mission; then it's a different matter. I can give this kind of task on a different man; she is after all, the one of the most elegant woman in our village," a small smile played on her lips, remembering the numerous marriage offer the pink haired kunoichi received every now and then, and yet no one can beat her at her own game. "That way, you don't have to get beaten by her."

"Beaten?" asked Kakashi. He knew that, during the past few years that he was away, his former student got better, and much stronger than the hokage, which was her mentor. She excelled in ever aspect when it comes to becoming a ninja. From the taijutsu, to ninjutsu and genjutsu, and lately, she has a fondness in using the katana. Which was rarely use by a ninja.

"Yes. You see, Kakashi, she have a lot of suitors, so, she imposed a rule. Who ever got the chance to beat her, within the allotted time, shall have her. Unfortunately, none have succeeded."

He let out a low whistle. "She does know her way when it comes to fighting," he mussed. "And the time?"

"It will depend on her."

**************************************************************

Gomen if I can only add this little part. Too much work in the office, but I'll try go update this as much as I can….

Again be patient I just hope that you people like my stuff….

Thanks!


End file.
